


同罪

by LuzardT



Category: X1 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuzardT/pseuds/LuzardT





	同罪

\-- “我想和你互相浪费，  
一起虚度短的沉默，长的无意义。  
一起消磨精致而苍老的宇宙。”

对方的性器在体内肆意地抽插着，每次用力的顶撞都深入孙东杓的绞热湿润的后穴内，碾压着孙东杓脆弱地不堪一击的敏感点。孙东杓悲屈愤怒地流着最后一丝无力的眼泪。想再说些什么时嘴唇却又被那人霸道地堵住。

不该是这样的，不该是这种事实。

早知道如此他该不假思索地将银刀插入眼前人的心脏，像对待其他吸血鬼一样无情又憎恨。

但他做不到，只有爱意与恨意交织着让他攀爬上情欲的顶峰。

孙东杓的母亲在一年前因为父亲的死亡变得精神失常了起来，她时常跪坐在客厅的榻榻米地板上搔刮着已经损坏严重的头皮咿咿啊啊自语，双眼瞪得如同铜钟般怒视着前方父亲的遗照，随后又开始撕裂般地大吼出声——

“吸血鬼一个都不能留……”

“吸血鬼一个都不能留！！！！”

“啊…………啊啊啊啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！！！”

她大笑着突然间又变回了冷静的姿态，粗喘着眼神又变得凌厉了起来好似完全不同的两个人在控制着她的身体般，她再一次用梳子将头发梳理整齐，开始卸掉哭花的眼妆重新补上新的眼线。

“妈～我回来啦～”

她重新整理好面部表情，将胸前的扣子迅速地扣上，带着灿烂的笑容跑出去迎接他的宝贝儿子，却看到一个陌生的男人在孙东杓的旁边对她笑得温柔。她在看到那个男人的一瞬间表情凝固住了。

孙东杓看妈妈尴尬的样子有些不知所措，他捏捏韩胜宇的袖子将他拉的近了一些。像准备好一般深呼吸一口气随后坚定地开口：“妈妈，这是我的男朋友，韩胜宇。”

“啊，抱歉妈妈，我真的喜欢男生，请你尊重……”

还未等孙东杓话说完孙东杓的母亲就突然间失了语般地指着韩胜宇开始尖叫把眼前的韩胜宇吓得哆嗦了一下，她股战而栗手指颤颤巍巍地往韩胜宇的脸庞指去，嘴里神神鬼鬼不断嘀咕着咒语一般。眼珠子失了焦中露出恐惧与无限的愤怒神情后眼白逐渐吞噬了眼珠，白眼一翻开始口吐白沫地抽搐着。

“妈！！！！”孙东杓不管不顾地甩掉韩胜宇的手飞一般地朝他的母亲飞扑过去，“坚持住！！我这就送你去医院！！”却被母亲一抖一抖地握住了要按下急救电话号码的手。

“东杓啊，”

“只有他……杀了他。”

但孙东杓沉浸在震惊当中没有回过神，只依稀听到母亲的话，“谁？？妈！！！！”

她的躯体在孙东杓的怀抱中变得逐渐冰冷，死相惨不忍睹让韩胜宇也吓了一跳跑过来抱住孙东杓想安抚他。孙东杓还没缓过来在刚刚一瞬间发生了什么，他无助地望向韩胜宇眼泪簌簌流下，韩胜宇安抚地抱抱孙东杓。

“没事了，没事了。”一边说着一边拨通了医院的电话号码。

在医生习以为常地说着“节哀。”后留给孙东杓和韩胜宇的只有一阵沉默。两人坐在医院的椅子上不知如何开口。半晌，孙东杓抿抿唇一脸歉意地看着韩胜宇，

“抱歉哥哥…我妈妈她精神自从爸爸走了之后一直不太好…没想到今天会变成这样…”他看着韩胜宇泪花又直直地从眼中分泌出，“现在我只有胜宇哥了。”

韩胜宇的薄唇轻吻去孙东杓眼角流下的泪水。

“好，我陪你。”

两人在十字路口告了别，原因是孙东杓说他希望能有私人时间度过这一晚，韩胜宇轻拍着他的头说如果精神撑不住一定要来找他。孙东杓苦笑着点点头一瘸一拐地走回了家。失去了唯一的亲人此时原本三个人类组成的幸福家庭只剩孙东杓一个人，妈妈说过小孩一个人在家的话很有可能就会被坏人入侵。

那样他能做的只有迅速跑到韩胜宇家里。他咬咬失去血色的猫猫唇下定决心般打开了房门。

冰冷的房间飘出孤独的气息让孙东杓突然间有了只身一人的实感，他无力地趴在门口看着鞋柜里母亲的鞋开始号啕大哭。这一年来母亲时常把自己关在房门里发着疯，念叨着杀这个杀那个孙东杓只能装作没有听到。但她有时也会失去理智般的狂敲孙东杓的房门让孙东杓每日过得心惊胆战。

虽说他父亲说是死于被绑架威胁，但凶手貌似一直没有被找到。

「也许这样对于我也是一种自由呢？」他突然间恐惧于自己霎时的想法。

他抹抹眼泪走上楼，在属于他母亲的房间房门面前停住了脚步，孙东杓皱皱眉头推开了房门被月光照了个满怀，正对着的窗口吹进一阵秋日的凉风把他塌在额前的厚重刘海吹了起来露出此时紧皱着的眉头。

他踏入有些脏乱的房间，一只蟑螂从角落不看气氛地爬了出来着实吓了孙东杓一跳。他“哇！”地大叫出声，空荡荡的房间里流传着他方才受到惊吓的喊声让他有些尴尬地挠挠头。还未脱下的皮鞋在原木制地板上发出哒哒响声，他来到书桌前，发现书桌上杂乱的纸张掩埋着一本有些陈旧的笔记本。

他母亲的日记。他吞咽一口唾沫紧张地翻开。

「2017年10月4日中秋节，我失去了他。」看到这里孙东杓翻出手机摁亮手机屏幕。今天是2018年9月24号。中秋节。“我也失去了你……”孙东杓看着母亲的日记本喃喃自语。

「我永远不会忘记他在我的面前被吸血鬼咬破动脉的那个瞬间，我永远不会忘记他的血一边被狂妄地吸吮着一边心痛地一边又一边地轻哼着我名字的那个瞬间。」

「我失去了我的爱人。我要怎么跟儿子解释这一切的发生。」

「2017.10.5，我告诉东杓孩子他爸被绑架而死。有时候不知道吸血鬼的存在或许也是一种福气，因为这让他碰到吸血鬼的几率能降低一些，而且就算碰到吸血鬼也会因为东杓本身的天真而不会攻击他，真是万幸。除非，他和吸血鬼相爱。不过大概率不可能。」

「我现在需要做的是去杀掉所有的吸血鬼。见到一个杀一个。他们在酒吧里有根据地，六只吸血鬼在夜晚盘旋搜刮着当夜的早班。如果我冲进去大杀特杀说不定就可以凑巧杀到把孩子他爸的血管咬破的那个吸血鬼。」

「我今天前往了那个酒吧，拿着亲爱的留给我的那把银色小刀想往吸血鬼捅去，却没料到——」

此处后面的文字被溅射状的鲜血喷洒，血液早已干涸让纸张都变得皱皱巴巴的。孙东杓讶异又悲痛地捂住嘴，他似乎能想到母亲那天晚上浑身是伤颤抖着手一笔一笔记录下发生的事情的样子。他顿时感到难以呼吸。他快速的大口吸着氧气像快要过呼吸了一般让他的呼吸变得急促。心脏疯狂地跳动着仿佛在告诉着他只有他一个人孤独地活在世界上的事实。

「我没有阻止吸血鬼的办法，再去进攻只会让我遍体鳞伤。我最近开始发现我的精神开始逐渐紊乱起来，让我心神不宁难以入眠。开始想要发疯般地攻击别人。」

「但比起这份疯狂又病态的令人作呕的欲望，对吸血鬼的痛恨更是让这欲望折磨地我快疯掉了。东杓，我的儿子，我的希望。如果哪一天我不幸被这苦痛的恋念与痛彻人心的恨意折磨致死，你一定要记住，」

「我急切地恳求你，离吸血鬼远一点，永远永远不要靠近他。」

「愿上帝在天国能够保佑我们全家。」

孙东杓紧紧捏着已经被手汗浸湿的纸页久久沉默不语。吸血鬼。要不是因为吸血鬼他们原本幸福美满的家庭就不会沦为现在这个窘迫又悲惨的样子。

他拿起放在桌前被包装得精致的银色匕首。

“抱歉，妈妈，我做不到看完这些话后还坐以待毙。”孙东杓转变得冷血的眼神紧紧凝视着前方，篡着匕首的修长的手紧捏着刀柄仿佛要把刀与他融为一体一般，他甩甩外套踢开房门融入无尽地要吞噬他一般的黑夜中。

「在韩胜宇面前是粘人的小猫，夜晚偶尔分别后就是无情的杀手。」是孙东杓认为能够形容他自己现在状况的最佳句子。

“胜宇哥～～”他总是乖巧地敲敲韩胜宇的房门被韩胜宇突然间开门抱得紧紧的不松手，好闻的海风味让孙东杓笑着回抱住他在他的脸颊上给予一个软绵绵的亲吻。

“我爱你，早上好。”

韩胜宇心疼地抚了抚孙东杓小脸上不知为何拥有的黑眼圈，撅着嘴巴装作凶狠地用着撒娇般的语气质疑他——“东杓昨晚怎么没好好睡觉？”

“嘿嘿～太想胜宇哥了忍不住大半夜看着胜宇哥的照片就睡不着觉呀～”韩胜宇被小猫咪奶呼呼的声音可爱的不行，也在他额前留下轻柔的一吻，呼噜呼噜一把他的软发便开始了他们粘腻的一天约会。

昨晚刚刚沾满鲜血的手环抱着韩胜宇的腰，他要是知道了真相会不会害怕地要跟孙东杓提分手后狼狈地逃跑？

距离那一天已经过去了十一个月了，他按照自己一个月内策划出的精密计划每两个月进行一次杀吸血鬼活动。

通过勾引吸血鬼装作要作他夜晚的饵食的计划将银色匕首捅入他们的心脏，看着他们措不及防受到攻击而怒瞪着孙东杓的可笑表情孙东杓就感到愉悦又烦躁。

他不止一次认为他进行作战的速度该变快一些，又摁住自己躁动地手腕告诉自己，君子报仇十年不晚。随后静待着下一次的行动。

他每次的杀戮计划都出奇的顺利，不知为何每个吸血鬼都会沉迷于他的美貌中而让他们都失了智般的想扑向孙东杓。但他认为只是吸血鬼都太过于愚蠢从而导致他可以轻轻松松杀掉六个吸血鬼。

至于他的母亲为何杀不掉一个切浑身是伤的回来，孙东杓也未尝想过一个可能性——吸血鬼都喜欢男性。在一个月的暗自观察中孙东杓发现吸血鬼们每夜带回来的都是不同的男性，当然他们最后的下落无人可知。

今天。

2019年9月13号。中秋节。

今天，他就要了结最后一个吸血鬼，为他的父母复仇。他坐在母亲有些破了真皮导致棉花涌出的破旧椅子上擦拭着他的银色匕首。

“一切都要结束了。”他强忍着泪水与喜悦板着脸看着镜子里倒映的自己。

今天要解决的是个难办的家伙。因为吸血鬼们永远只有五个人聚集在一起，从来不见第六个人在哪里。让孙东杓花了许多时间寻找都无果。

不过据被杀掉的第五个吸血鬼提供的证据，他会在房间空荡荡的时候回来。也就是，他的兄弟们都被杀掉的那个时刻。说他是最大的魔鬼，最狂妄的疯子。

说吸血鬼会在只剩一人时找办法进行繁殖以不绝种，最后那吸血鬼嘴角扬着血沫奸笑着说。

“我们能这么顺利的被你杀掉，你以为是没有原因的吗？”

孙东杓在酒吧门口驻停了一会儿，在酒吧门口踱步思考着后毫不犹豫地走了进去。毕竟今天一切就都要结束了。他没必要因为短短几句话就被震慑到。只要死了所有人都一样。

他踏进灯光暗淡的属于吸血鬼的套房。吸血鬼们厌恶阳光，因此孙东杓总会带着他的手电筒，不仅可以照明也可以让吸血鬼被强光照射从而被吓得跪倒在他的面前。他抬头望了望从窗户外反射进的月光。

啊，今天是满月啊。

月亮开始被云层逐渐遮盖住，房间内唯一的光源都变得暗淡了下去，仿佛在为今天将要发生的事情拉上了令人遐想的幕布。“我知道你在这里，出来吧。”孙东杓没有目的地呐喊着。

“啊……辛苦你了。”

“来吧，把我杀死。”

肩膀被强有力的手臂环住让孙东杓受到惊吓而发出一声兔子般的叫声，他的后背被最后的吸血鬼紧紧的贴着，湿润的气息拍打着他的耳垂让孙东杓敏感地嘤咛着。这个精致又强壮身材和好听的嗓音让孙东杓感觉似曾相识。他惊恐地快速眨着眼睛搜寻着他的知识库，最后绝望地定位于一个人——

“胜……胜宇哥？”

孙东杓慌张地用手电筒照射着眼前的人，他却没有像其他吸血鬼一样被吓到闭上眼睛，招牌的飞机笑容还是让他显得那么温柔那么可爱。孙东杓甚至怀疑他只是来酒吧抓自己小男友的，直至他露出他尖锐的獠牙——

他突然意识到自己的罪孽多么的深重。

他和吸血鬼相爱。

“为什么……”孙东杓握着银色匕首的手紧紧拿捏着刀柄，食指用力戳上刀尖让血顺着尖锐的刀刃肆意滑下让孙东杓不忘他仍然处于现实之中。

韩胜宇向着孙东杓单膝跪地，手指一个用力抢走他手上的刀刃，舔吻着他被刺伤的食指尖充满歉意地望着他——“我只是爱你，这又有什么错呢。”

“我想你自己心里清楚只凭着你这点力量根本一个吸血鬼都杀不死，反而你可能作为一个人类要永远离开我身边了...我从来都不想告诉你我的身份，东杓。但是我知道这一天终于会来到。”

“我为了你的计划能走到最后这一步可付出了一大笔钱购买迷魂药哦，只为了让你能在杀掉我的同类面前有成就感。”

“这是我送给你的一部分生日礼物，我想不算晚。喜欢吗，东杓？”

他虔诚地看着孙东杓表达自己一直以来最真实的爱，却让孙东杓感到不知所措甚至是恨意上头。他的意识此时如同被海水颠覆一般混乱混浊。

若是杀了他，自己便只能享得永远的孤独。一生只能爱一个人，而孙东杓对韩胜宇的感情又如此的深厚，他怎么可能下得去手。但是不杀又不能为父母报仇，永远不能解决这三年来的苦痛与他三年来受到的各种委屈。

他失落地盯着地板此时不想再看韩胜宇一眼。韩胜宇一句话甚至否定了他整整一年来努力杀戮吸血鬼的经历。他每两个月都制定着不同的计划，时常半夜三更还不入眠只为向吸血鬼展示他真正的实力。韩胜宇却只轻描淡写地说是迷魂药的作用。

真是讽刺，他扯扯嘴角绝望地合上双眼。

“那么，请选择一个吧。”

映入眼帘的是韩胜宇修长的双手，闪闪发光的银制小刀乖巧的被摆在手心，他抬起头泪眼娑娑地用冒着水雾的双眼疑问地看着他。

“是要杀掉我，还是跟我互相牵制直到永远。啊…毕竟我不止杀了人，也配合着你杀掉了我的五个同胞。但这五个吸血鬼又死于你的刀下。来让我看看你会怎么抉择？”

“无论你怎么抉择，我都会至死不渝地爱着你。”

孙东杓颤抖着手接过小刀，由于过分的苦痛让他的大脑都开始嗡嗡作响沉沦在无边境的混乱中让他丧失了部分的思考能力。最爱的人变成最该痛恨的人，这种小说般的情节为何就会发展在他身上？

脑中一闪而过的是母亲吐着白沫无力地指着韩胜宇，嘴里发出的音节都带着无尽的愤怒说着“只有他，杀了他……”

孙东杓瞄了一眼韩胜宇，他仿佛已经不想接受现实般地阖眼，嘴唇紧抿着让孙东杓心痛不已。他是孙东杓唯一的依靠，是孙东杓要托付一生的人。如今在他们交往一年的今天偏偏告诉他韩胜宇是在他心中最该死掉的人。

是折磨吧。

孙东杓泪流满面失声痛哭，银刀被投掷在地面的声音清晰又嘹亮。手电筒此时也因为孙东杓的无力在地上精疲力竭地滚动着，光芒微弱地闪烁着最后支撑不住而灭掉了。完完全全垄断的黑暗吞噬着孙东杓，他已不知道韩胜宇是否在他前方，但这都无所谓。

“我怎么可能下得去手……”

他的心疼痛到仿佛要被抽走一般的疼痛，他不住的大口呼吸着，双手不断地抹着从眼睛里溢出的泪水。韩胜宇用脚将刀刃随意地踢到一旁，上前拥住了孙东杓。弯腰在他的耳边玩味地说道——

“我就知道你会这么选。那么接下来，就要执行我的任务了。”

他神情地在孙东杓微微肿胀的双眼间留下轻柔的一吻，一个使劲将孙东杓压倒在包房的沙发上，獠牙似有似无地略过孙东杓的颈动脉让孙东杓绝望地看着天花板。

他明白他中了眼前人的圈套。

“我会永远陪在你身边。永远。”

昏暗的房间里躯体妖娆地缠绕着，微弱的月光透射入房间照耀在孙东杓此时沉浸在情欲中的脸庞。欲望总是大于理智，即使处于悲伤与恐惧的极点也总是会沉迷于浓浓的情欲中让孙东杓只会更加的纠结不安。

韩胜宇吞吐着孙东杓已经有反应的嫩芽，听着孙东杓痛苦又愉悦的轻喘俯下身亲吻孙东杓的嘴唇。随着吻的逐渐加深韩胜宇霸道地撬开孙东杓的贝齿与孙东杓忘情地交换着唾液。

一吻结束后两人都因方才的激烈微微喘着气，孙东杓刚想开口说些什么却又被堵住了嘴唇。更加猛烈的攻击如潮水般涌来让孙东杓身子都软了下去，只得听着屋子里一秒比一秒清晰响亮的口腔交缠声感到无比害躁。

孙东杓被吻得失了神只得喘着急气避让着却被韩胜宇的大手摁住后脑勺无法逃脱。快要窒息的急促让孙东杓的手软绵绵地在胸前推拉着韩胜宇，韩胜宇的獠牙时不时触碰到孙东杓的厚唇让孙东杓紧张又惶恐。

“哈…啊…为什么现在还这样对我……”孙东杓储着泪水泪眼汪汪地望向韩胜宇，不住的喘着气，微凉的指尖落在韩胜宇因输着狂野的狼奔造型而露出的饱满的额头，至他硬朗上扬的眉峰，又缓缓游走到他散发出浓浓欲望的双眼至挺直精致的鼻梁。孙东杓的眼泪划过他耳边浸湿了他的头发，像是最后一次般珍惜地抚摸上韩胜宇此时微微上扬的嘴角，捧着韩胜宇的脸在他嘴角留下似乎像感情的落幕般悲伤的一吻。

饱满的唇峰此时轻浮地偏了偏，修长的大手有力地抓住孙东杓欲垂下的手将他的手压置在孙东杓的头部一侧，低下头在他的额前虔诚的留下一吻随后嗤笑着轻语——

“我现在要圆东杓一直以来的梦想。”

“还记得你杀掉的前一个人，说我今天为什么一定会在这里的原因吗？”

“因为我需要传播种族了。不然我万一一个事故死了之后没有吸血鬼的存在会让我很耻辱...让种族传播下去只有一个方法。但是东杓知道的，生小孩只能是男性跟女性。但是你一直懂的。我只爱你一个人。所以。”

“我属于你，你也只属于我。当我们两个交配的时候，就只会有一个吸血鬼的诞生。”

孙东杓瞬间会了意，顽强地扭着头让泪水肆意甩落在柔软的沙发中被深深打湿浸透。他此时无助的哭喊却只能被韩胜宇一个人听到，月光打在身上人让他本就精美的轮廓更加分明。孙东杓渐渐发现自己毫无还手之力，用力的哭喊已让他的嗓子变得沙哑。此时一切无谓的抵抗都已经不需要了。

孙东杓像一具无生命的傀儡一般让韩胜宇心疼得半死，他连忙吻了吻孙东杓可爱的鼻尖揉抚着他的脑袋。

本来就凄冷的房间让孙东杓的衬衫被解开时感到一阵寒冷与不适，但眼前人正吮吸着他胸前被寒风刺激的挺立的红樱却让他浑身燥热。他狠狠咬住自己下唇让自己不敏感地轻呼出声。谁知韩胜宇突然将耳朵贴在孙东杓炽热的胸膛，时间好像突然停止在一瞬，心脏跳动的声音在死一般的寂静中好像听得一清二楚。

“也只有这种方法能让我永远跟你在一起……”韩胜宇突然说出很悲情的话让孙东杓开始迟疑了。

他们两个人其实都很可怜。

韩胜宇的舌灵活地在小樱桃上划着圈让孙东杓实在忍不住松开了被咬出血的下唇开始轻轻娇喘出声。韩胜宇温柔地舔舐去孙东杓干燥的嘴唇溢出的血珠。在月光的照耀下他显得神圣又禁欲。他又必须代表邪恶背德透射着眼中抑制不住的欲望。

或许有时候爱可以不在乎身份呢？即使对于孙东杓来说很困难。

孙东杓的身子逐渐适应了空气中弥漫的寒冷气息，他颤抖着身子起身拥住韩胜宇。仿佛是在劝阻他停下接下来必定发生的情事，同时又好似在躲避逃不过的罪孽。他们两人一同陷入柔软的沙发中，韩胜宇的手轻巧地玩弄着孙东杓此时快要爆发的下身情欲。

“唔唔嗯……！”略微冰凉的手再次抚上孙东杓的柱体让孙东杓在百般玩弄下激灵地一抖释放出浓厚的白浊，韩胜宇轻笑着在孙东杓耳旁飘飘乎留下一句“东杓真敏感。”又让孙东杓的身子微微颤抖。

手指不算温柔地探入后穴让孙东杓疼痛地冒出了冷汗，润滑液并没有为手指伸入紧缩的后穴带来太大的帮助。韩胜宇舔吻上孙东杓最为敏感的腰部让孙东杓不住的扭动着身体，手指在扭动中被推送进更加深入的地方让孙东杓娇吟出声。

“嗯嗯嗯啊啊啊...！！！不要了太深了…”他尖叫着想拒绝手指的探入却被韩胜宇打断，接着又插入一根手指，三根手指在孙东杓逐渐变得湿润粘腻的后穴捣动着发出啾啾的响声让孙东杓羞红了脸，韩胜宇抚上孙东杓的后脑勺又摁着孙东杓吻了上去，手指模拟着抽插动作让孙东杓甜腻的呻吟在两人的舌吻声中不断溢出。

抽出手指时孙东杓感到无限的空虚，想像平时一样对韩胜宇撒娇却意识到他们之间的关系已不如以前了。倒不如说，是孙东杓自己强硬地认为变了。

“我恨你……”孙东杓的眼角又要冒出泪水，他哆哆嗦嗦地看着韩胜宇此时已被情欲染红的眼眸喃喃着落下这句话。看到眼前人在月光下露出的笑容变得越来越邪魅玩味。又听到他说出“但是东杓的下面却非常需要我。”

又被吻了。孙东杓最喜欢韩胜宇吻自己，现在也同样喜欢着。

下身撕裂般的疼痛让孙东杓从纠结的情绪中苏醒过来，他低头看见韩胜宇此时狰狞地粗大不可思议地缓缓进入看似不可能进入的穴口。

“不行……不可以…太大了哈啊！！…嗯～”猫猫还尚未能接受韩胜宇下身过人的尺寸，韩胜宇的性器将孙东杓小小的穴口撑到了极致磨平了褶皱，磨蹭着性器让孙东杓有些痒痒的，于是便扭了扭身体想减轻这感觉。

“东杓明明说着不可以却好像还是一副等不及的样子呢。”他不听孙东杓的回话便开始有节奏的挺入抽出循环动作让孙东杓开始发出甜蜜又诱人的呻吟，孙东杓被操地挺起腰却让胸前此时已经变得红肿的乳头离韩胜宇更加近，他温热的鼻息拍洒在乳头让孙东杓上下被刺激得不行，嫩芽又颤颤巍巍抬起头来让孙东杓对自己身体的本能惊恐不已。

囊袋拍打着孙东杓白嫩的屁股打出啪啪响声充斥在只有呼吸声和娇吟声的房间中，孙东杓爽得仰起了头，优美的下颚线在韩胜宇眼中就像一件精美的艺术品。他也只有孙东杓了。这么想着他便加快了速度，性器的摩擦让穴口更是变得殷红，透明的肠液汩汩流出如同被操烂的水蜜桃不断往外流出吸引人品尝的蜜汁。

“胜宇哥…胜宇哥…真的要坏掉了...”

“啊啊啊啊……啊嗯嗯..哈啊～”

如同小猫奶叫般的呻吟让韩胜宇本就狰狞的性器又涨了些把孙东杓捅的又舒爽又痛苦，感觉自己的身体好像要被韩胜宇操坏了般刺激，思想随着身下的抽插而缓缓飘向远方。他只能哭喊着韩胜宇的名字请求他慢一点，两人的汗液与体液结合在一起挂在孙东杓的身上显得淫靡又色情，孙东杓舒爽到绷起脚尖逐渐开始迎合韩胜宇快速的抽插。

他平时练着舞就拥有柔软纤细的腰肢此时随着韩胜宇的捅入捅出而像软体动物一般摆动着，不知是汗液还是体液在拍打中打湿了两人的耻毛。当孙东杓意识到他和韩胜宇都要迎来顶峰时他突然感到一阵不知名的恐惧汹涌袭来。

低沉的喘息声与娇媚的淫叫声交织融杂形成美妙音符般的旋律混合着两人身下啪啪作响的拍打声与淫靡的水声让房间的空气都开始不住的躁动起来让两人赢来快感的顶峰。

首先是孙东杓喷射出今夜第二股精液，黏黏糊糊地啪嗒在韩胜宇拥有六块白巧克力腹肌的精致小腹上缓缓往下挪移着到达两人的交合处，如此香艳的画面让孙东杓的后穴不住的收缩，刚刚才释放完欲望的孙东杓后穴敏感的很又被韩胜宇翻来覆去的抽插。他使劲绞紧后穴快把韩胜宇夹得飞往天国般畅快。

韩胜宇闷哼一声一个挺身射在孙东杓湿热的最深处引得孙东杓一阵高潮抽搐。

是时候了。

孙东杓的眼睛突然冲入一丝不同寻常的暗红，他的指甲变得尖锐又狭长，虎牙变得更加尖锐开始向前生长最终变为还未发育完全的奶獠牙，后背白嫩的肉被体内冲撞而出生长的蝙蝠翅膀撑破皮肤流出一股股鲜红的血液。

韩胜宇抽出深埋在孙东杓体内逐渐疲软下来的性器，抱住眼前因疲倦与劳累阖上眼不知有没有意识的小吸血鬼。他像要把孙东杓揉入身体般的紧紧抱着他。吸血鬼通过精子的传递或生子的形式延续着种族的传承。

但他会将往后一生的精子只献给孙东杓一人，因此他断了后代，却得到了和孙东杓永世相存的机会，相反却让孙东杓失去了身为人类的权力与快乐。

他眨眨眼睛望向怀里的小朋友。

“从此刻开始，至以后的海枯石烂——

我与你同罪。”

Fin.


End file.
